Ruff's Bowling Is Going Downhill
This is the tenth Season Two episode of FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman. Plot Ruff is a horrible bowler! He sent Willie and Bridget out to build a machine that could be a better bowler. They met up with Ray, an engineer who designs bowling equipment, and built Ruff a "Bowlinator." After the Bowlinator bowled consistently well, their machine was put to the ultimate test: a bowling contest with the gigantic bowling machine called Throbot! The second mission was all Rosario's. He got to go snowboarding, a surprisingly scientific sport! He learned that gravity pulled him downhill but friction helped keep him up on his toes. He was a natural out there! Meanwhile, Mike, Madi, and Nina hung out at Studio G but had a stumble and won 30 points after answering the half-time quiz questions. After completing their challenges, Willie, Bridget, and Rosario returned to Studio G for the Triumph Tally: Rosario: *30 points: For conquering the mountain *15 points: For "squishing that tomato" (The technique he used to keep his toes up and spread out) *40 points: For getting up after 321 falls and persisting *20 points: For doing the half-pipe But, Rosario also received a 10 point deduction for knocking down a kid by accident. Giving him a grand total of 95 points! Bridget and Willie: *10 points: For fashion. They looked striking in their bowling shirts! (Funny) *35 points: For consistently knocking down 8 pins at a time *25 points: For tinkering with the bowlinator's design to make it more accurate *15 points: For the underdog to beat the bowling champion, "Throbot!" Giving them a total of 85 points! BUT: "Is that all the points a dog can give?" Ruff awarded 5 points to Willie because he's "the go-to man when a machine needs a name." He came up with the name for their machine — Bowlinator! But those bonus points weren't enough to make Willie the daily winner. Rosario. For his prize, Ruff commissioned an ice sculpture of Rosario snowboarding. Unfortunately, it had melted and all that was left was ice water. Triumph Tally *ROSARIO: 95 (After being reduced from the 100-point mark) *WILLIE: 90 *BRIDGET: 85 *MADI, MIKE, & NINA: 30 Daily Scores *BRIDGET: 740 *MIKE: 735 *WILLIE: 730 *ROSARIO: 705 *NINA: 695 *MADI: 640 Notes *Rosario didn't win at 100 points in this episode, but everyone else did as the season was still going on. *Willie couldn't catch up to Rosario because he was the daily winner. *Rosario finally made a choice between A or B at the end of this episode. *Bridget was excited after knocking 10 bowling pins. But Rosario was so bad because he knocked a person down. *When Ruff said that Bridget & Willie looked striking in their Bowling shirts, they thought it was funny. Quotes *'Bridget: (In a spooky voice to the hole to Ruff) Helloooooooo.' *Ruff: Hello, Bridget. ---- *'Ruff:' Somebody just wrote on my calendar. Who did this?! *'Kids: BLOSSOM..............!' Category:Episodes Category:Season Two